Snaibsel: Wake Up
by MJTism
Summary: Well, here goes nothing.


Some Snaibsel I wrote months ago. I was pretty happy with it then, and I still am, so I figured it would be a good test for my first story,

The view from The Watchtower was always amazing. Tonight they were looking down on the US, the eastern half of which was growing dark. It was something to see, the web of lights slowly extending as more and more of the country grew dark.

Zatanna leaned back into Artemis's chest a little further, Artemis tightened her arms just a little more around Zee as they stared down at the world they tried to help protect, and just for a moment, both girls felt safe and content.

That, however, wouldn't last long.

"Sorry to interrupt," Batman's voice came from behind them, making the pair jump and separate quickly, turning to face him, "But the two of you are needed in your respective briefing rooms."

"Right," Zee stammered, "Let's go." Zee turned and planted a quick kiss on Artemis's cheek before following Batman to the elevator.

Artemis was annoyed but she knew Kaldur wouldn't be calling for her unless there was something he needed her for, so she headed two rooms over to see what it was.

"Ah, good," Kaldur said as she walked in, "Now we can begin."

Artemis sat down next to Barbara. Gar and La'gaan were also in attendance.

"We have a mission tonight, in Florida," Kaldur began, "Batman received an anonymous tip that The Scarecrow is receiving a black market shipment of ingredients to his fear gas in a warehouse at the Port of Panama City. The League wants samples of the gas's ingredients, as their vaccine and for the gas seems to be losing its effectiveness."

"They think that Scarecrow's been putting something in the gas to make it more potent?" Barbara spoke up.

"Yes," Kaldur said, simply, "And they need to know what."

"I don't get it," La'gaan was talking now, "Why do we need to get samples? Why not just bring this bottom feeder in?"

"The League themselves are planning to draw out the hostiles, and apprehend them if possible. We are going in to get samples in case Scarecrow escapes and we need it, or in case we need a proper vaccine at any point in the future." Kaldur explained. "Miss Martian has already been briefed and is ready with the bio-ship. Beast boy, you and she will approach from above under the designation of Alpha; keep you transformations small, our part in this has to be covert. Beta, Batgirl and Tigress, will deploy on the ground and sneak in from there. There is a water entrance to this warehouse, so that is where Lagoon Boy and I will lie in wait as Gama. Once the League squad, made up of Batman, Green Lantern Jordan, Green Arrow and Zatanna has drawn out the enemy, we must be quick."

Artemis didn't like the idea of Zatanna being bait. But she knew it'd be fine. Zatanna knew what she was doing. Plus she was with three of the leagues finest, her own mentor was going to be there, what could go wrong?

Artemis and Barbara were in position, waiting on the attack to make their move. The confirmation that everyone else was in place came through the mental link.

About a minute later, there was an explosion outside and Scarecrow took all but three of his men to investigate.

At that point, Kaldur jumped out of the water, landing in front of one guard, startling him. The poor sap never saw La'gaan coming. That was one down. Next Barbara fastened her line to the rafter and swung down into another guard, kicking him in the head before landing relatively quietly. Two down. Gar and M'gann slipped in through a skylight now, M'gann knocking out the last guard with a quick brain blast as they came in. And that was all of them.

Gar, who had been a humming bird, turned back into his normal self as they reach the floor to meet up with everyone. They quickly split the warehouse into thirds and collected their samples; once that was done M'gann levitated them up and out the skylight into the waiting bio-ship. A clean job.

Once they were back on the watchtower, had given the samples to Dr. Palmer, and finished their quick debrief, the team celebrated.

Everyone was still suited up, but Artemis and Barbara had taken off their masks.

"To a mission going off without a hitch for once!" La'gaan cried, raising his cup.

"Here here!" Everyone responded, raising their cups to match his toast.

For a moment everything was perfect, and then GA was in the doorway. He was fine, but Artemis could tell he had bad news by the look on his face. Then it occurred to her, if the league team was back…

"Where's Zatanna?" Artemis asked, trying to stay calm.

Ollie just starred, unable to say anything.

"Where is she?!" Fear shook Artemis's voice now.

"The infirmary." Ollie managed.

Artemis wanted to bolt, go see Zatanna right away, but first she had to know what had happened.

"What," She said as steadily as she could, only just noticing how silent her friends had gone, "Happened?"

"Scarecrow came out with his thugs," Ollie began, "They shot and we either got out of the way or blocked it, the usual, then Scarecrow threw some of that gas out. We got away from the cloud before any of us breathed it, but we were distracted. They took advantage of that. The guy next to me nearly stabbed me, one shot almost hit GL before he got his shield up, and Batman nearly got caught in a follow up gas grenade's cloud. But Zatanna got the worst of it. She was shot; once in the left shoulder, once in the gut."

Artemis wasn't even aware that her hand was on her mouth until GA had finished.

"Can I go see her?" She asked voice hollow with dread.

"Yes," Ollie said, "I waited until they were done with the surgery to remove the bullets to tell you so that you could."

Artemis gave Ollie a quick hug. Sure the whole thing about him being her uncle had been a lie all those years ago, but he was still like family now. "Thanks." Was all Artemis said before she bolted for the elevator.

When Artemis arrived at the room Zatanna was in, she had to steady herself and take a deep breath. Normally she was on top of things, but she'd already lost one partner, one love, to this life. She wasn't sure she could handle losing another.

Artemis opened the door and saw Zatanna. Her mind immediately went foggy.

Zatanna was stripped down to her bra on the top half of her body. Her shoulder and midsection were wrapped in bandages.

The doctor that had been attending to her looked up at Artemis.

"Ah yes," he said, "Arrow said you'd be coming."

"Is she going to be alright?" Artemis had to ask.

"She should be, yes," The doctor said, "But I'm not entirely sure when she'll wake up. It may be minutes, it may be months. She endured some sever trauma both from the shots and the fall she took just after that. Knocked her out and gave her a concussion. Combine that with some not insignificant blood loss… Well, I'm just glad that the round that hit her midsection didn't hit about an inch to the left, otherwise she might've been paralyzed."

"Thanks doc," Artemis said, just looking at her fallen lover and feeling useless, "Thanks for saving her."

"Just doing my job, the same as you," The doctor managed a wisp of a smile, "I'll, uh, leave you alone then. Just hit that button," he pointed to a red button in Zatanna's headboard, "If you need me." And with that he was gone, leaving just Artemis and an unconscious Zatanna.

Artemis took a chair and sat by Zee's bed, holding her hand and hoping that she'd wake up.

"Come on, Zee," Artemis said, "You've never let anything stop you before. Your dad said no and you suggested we kidnap you. I mean, come on now, who besides you could've come up with that?" And without really knowing why, Artemis just launched into recounting all their most memorable adventures. Their first girl's night that Halloween, the time she had the guts to put on the helmet, when they'd brought down the League on this very station. Artemis rambled a while longer, but eventually she ran out of things to say.

"Zee," Artemis was tearing up now, nearly choking on her words, "Please wake up. I need to know you're okay. I can't lose you too."

Zee didn't stir. Artemis just put her head down and let a few quiet tears fall, leaving little wet spots on the sheets.

Then Artemis felt Zee's grip tighten around her fingers ever so slightly.

Artemis looked up, and even with her vision as blurry as it was at the moment, she could see Zatanna's head was rolled to look at her and Zee's eyes were slightly open.

"Arty," She said, her voice rough, tired, and throaty, "Please stop crying."

Artemis jumped up and slid her arms under Zee, leaning over into a hug.

"Ow ow ow," Zee mumbled, "Arty, sweetheart, you're hurting me."

Artemis slid her arms back out and sat back down, taking Zee's hand again.

"Sorry," Artemis was grinning widely and the tears rolling down her cheeks now were tears of joy, but there remained one issue that had to be addressed, "You, Miss Magic, are never allowed to be the bait again. Understood?"

Zee chuckled, and then cringed a little, like it hurt to laugh, "Yes ma-am, crystal clear."

"Good," Artemis said, hoping she'd stick to that, "Now let's get the doc in here."


End file.
